Collette Hudson's Diary
by Word Professor
Summary: Mrs Hudson's daughter looks after 221B Baker St whilst Mrs H goes on holday. How will Collette Hudson deal with the tenants from hell who are john and Sherlock, will this pair be too much for this top barrister or will she prevail?...
1. Chapter 1

**Diary**

**Name**: Collette Hudson

**Occupation**: Barrister in London (and a good one)

**15th July**

OK, so mum has aked me over to Baker St so I can hold the fort whilst she goes on holiday-seems fair. But to be honest I thnk she needs a break because it sounds like her new tenants have had her rushed off her feet. I keep reminding her that she is not their house keeper! Anyway. do not know who it is yet, could be nice people. got lots of packing to do as have to leave for Baker St tomorrow. At least mum's place is closer to the Crown Court than my flat.

**16th July 6:52pm**

Just got back from court trial and I need to see mum off at 7pm before she goes, going to be late !

**16th July 9:00**

I got to Baker St at ten past seven and I had the most annoying shock of my life. It all started when I got to mum's.

"Hi mum, sorry I'm late, the trial went over"

"Dont worry darling, now here's a list of things to do and here the are Sherlock and John who live here-, thankyou so much for this " she hugged me and went off in the taxi leaveing me taken aback at the long list and the tenants.

"Are you Sherlock as in Sherlock Holmes?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me the one and only " he said with a smile stretching from one ear to another.

"And I'm john" piped up the smaller man next to him.

"The same Sherlock Holmes that insured my farthers execution?" I bellowed, the smile faded from his bloody smug face.

not giving him a chance to answer, I pushed past him and went inside and looked at the list:

'Fix wall upstairs' was first on the list

"whats wrong with your wall?" I asked John.

"err, well..."

"It doesnt matter, I'll see to it another day, some of us have actual jobs to be getting on with" when I said 'actual job' I geared it towards sherlock. And then I went to mum's rooms.

"I do have a proper job!" I heard him shout.

Sat here now I do feel really bad about the way I acted but I was just so angry that I just said what I thought. I think I should sort of clear the air a little as we will be living in the same building for two weeks. But I dont know what to say- I'll make it up actually, I am a barrister after all. Damn, I bet they think that I am a right bitch.

**Not much yet, but I will write more as I get into the writing zone. but what do you think, should I carry on. I love feedback :D xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**17 July 07:00 am**

What an arrogant man! I went up this morning before work to make amends and it really didn't go to plan :

"hello-" Sherlock was sat in his chair with nothing on except a sheet.

"Morning, calmed down have we?" he said keeping his eyes on the laptop screen.

"excuse me?" I said, but inside I did know what he had meant, but I wanted to make an effort to be co-operative. Before he could answer, John strolled in from the kitchen and there was a five second awkward silence. But then John thankfully broke it.

"hello Collette, cup of tea?"

"er no thanks I'm just off to court, I just popped in to-"

"apologise? it's accepted" interposed Sherlock.

"oh really, what makes you think I came here to apologise, I haven't got anything to apologise for" why why do I take everything the wrong way. It was the way he said it though, and what does a woman have it she doesn't have pride?

"well its just logic really, no fancy deductions, you obviously feel bad about the frosty hello you gave to us yesterday..." He was still concentrating on the laptop.

"Frosty?! well do you not feel bad at all about my father, shouldn't you be apologising?"

"he was a criminal and justice was brought to him" he said finally looking up. the word 'criminal' struck me like a knife, no matter what, he was still my farther. I could feel tears threatening my eyes, but I would hold them back. I will not cry in front of HIM.

"er, Sherlock, do you want tea?" poor John was trying to change the subject.

"He was my father, don't you dare talk about him that way" I said in control, but my hands were shaking from the adrenaline, something I only felt in tough court situations.

"you're a woman of justice, why do you stick up for him?" he said searching my face.

"my job comes down to nothing if I don't have my family or friends, do you actually have any family or friends?" I asked him, glaring at him.

"I've got john" I didn't really take note of his answer I had actually lost it about then.

"Look, if I need an expert on pissing people off, I'll let you know" I turned on my heel and headed out, but on my way out I saw a smiley face and some holes in it on the wall. when I was in the car, I let the tears flow.

**hope you liked this one, I love your feedback :D xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**18th July 6pm**

Okay, so when I came back from work today, I was still livid but luckily for them they were out. Mum rang, but I thought it best to let her enjoy her holiday so I didn't tell her about her idiot tenants.

"Hey mum! How's it going?"

"fine dear, I've met this lovely man called Carlos-"

"Mum be careful!" mum can't hook up with people on holiday. its just wrong.

"Don't worry dear, we've not ...you know...yet"

"mum! what the hell!"

"okay calm down I was just teasing, so how is it going then?"

"well, quite well we you know get on well, its very well.."

"well don't have too much fun without me, I'll get jealous"

"don't worry mum, but he seems a bit, you know arrogant-"

"you'll get used to it, just make sure you make him something to eat when John's at work"

"how does john put up with him?"

"I thought you were all getting on well"

"we are it's just-"

"got to go dear, Carlos is taking me to a beachside restaurant, byeeee!"

"wait-" oh god I hope mum doesn't get carried away.

someone's at the door, better answer it, hope its not one of his clients.

**8pm**

Guess what! There are two of them. The person at the door was Mycroft Holmes! Although, he's not as bad as Sherlock, but still. when I opened the door, he waltzed in swinging his umbrella and demanding to see his brother.

"where is he then?"

"do you mean Sherlock ?"

"who else?" he said looking smug.

"he's out sooo... you'll have to come back another time"

"No, I think I'll just wait in his flat" he started to make his way past me.

"I cant just let strangers into his flat" I said blocking his path.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm his brother Mycroft" he said lifting his chin up. what a pompous arse!

As I took this in he made his way upstairs. I followed.

"you do know that your brothers an absolute prick!"

"Awful language coming from a well educated barrister, Collette Hudson" he said tutting.

"how do you know me?"

"we've had to battle you when you've been defending people we want in prison"

"we..?"

"the government. "

"so..."

"so my brother, he can be an idiot sometimes, what has he done." at last someone agrees!

"erm... well... he insured my fathers death and said bad things about him..." I felt a bit embarrassed when saying it out loud.

"ahh I see. well don't worry I'll talk to him, sort him out."

"really?" was he being...nice?

"yes I cant have my brother staining the Holmes name can I ?"

"well er-" just then Sherlock and john burst the front door open and shot up the stairs.

"Mycroft! what do you want now?" was Sherlock's reaction.

"nice to meet you Mycroft" I said as I made my way to leave. then I quickly went downstairs avoiding Sherlock's angry glare. probably for letting his brother in.

Mid year resolution: get on with mum's tenants.


	4. Chapter 4

**19th July 7pm**

Okay, I admit that my resolution to get on with the freaks upstairs is obviously not going well. But how can I ? Sherlock insults me and my father, John just stands there letting him do it. And you won't believe this! Sherlock thinks it is proper to play his bloody violin at 3am in the morning! Why, why, why do I have to do this whilst mum is having fun.

Court is going well, I've had four successful cases in a row this week, so all good on that front. I got invited to a party by one of the young interns but I don't think I'll fit in with the young clubbers and regular party goers. they make me feel old.

I just got a monster of a case from a client called Jim Moriarty or something, spoke to him on the phone and he sounds a bit strange but he's paying loads so who cares what his voice is like. He's got a strong case but won't reveal who it's against until we agree to help him. I better talk to the boss about it.

oh great! he's playing the violin, but I do admit he's quite good but still it gets so annoying. I'm still a bit phased by the whole Mycroft thing, I feel rebellious now that I know I'm a sort of enemy of the G-men like him. I wondered if he talked to Sherlock like he said he would.

got to go, someone is knocking at my door.

**7:15pm**

okay... that was weird. it was Sherlock who knocked at the door.

"what do you want" I need to work on my conversation starters.

"erm, we er want you to join us for dinner..." he wasn't enjoying this .

"what-"

"me and John would like you too join us for dinner"

I was shocked and I checked his face to see if he was joking, he wasn't.

"okay then... now?"

"yes, we'll go to a restaurant or something"

"okay, I'll be ready in ten minuets"

"fine" he walked off sulking.

well this is a turn of events. just put on my best non date dinner clothes, hope this doesn't end up in tears.

**please review if you have time xxxxx**


End file.
